


i'll title this properly at a later date

by inactive_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), First Time, Kankri rambles, Kinda, M/M, POV Second Person, Subspace, Temperature Play, Troll Anatomy (Homestuck), instead of cronus' bed, is there a way to sort tags?, its just one (1), its kinda funky, just a little, kinda??, like seriously there's a lot of 'ands', matesprit piles, oh fuck i didnt think this through, oh yeah, they fuck in a pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactive_account/pseuds/inactive_account
Summary: You’re laying back on the pile you both made, fingers resting lightly over your lips.Beforus’s moonlight streams through the half-closed blinds and dances along your skin. It’s apretty place where he lives, but most seadwellers live in pretty places. You can’t think about thatright now when a shudder rolls down your spine and something cold and wet dances along theinside of your bare thigh.(is this how they do it?)
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	i'll title this properly at a later date

You’re laying back on the pile you both made, fingers resting lightly over your lips. Beforus’s moonlight streams through the half-closed blinds and dances along your skin. It’s a pretty place where he lives, but most seadwellers live in pretty places. You can’t think about that right now when a shudder rolls down your spine and something cold and wet dances along the inside of your bare thigh. A short gasp sounds from you when the pricks of sharp teeth meet your skin and he’s lathing it with a cool tongue and your other hand is squeezing the red fleece of your sweater because he knows you bruise like a peach and scar just as easily and you specifically requested for  _ no marks _ but you trust him. You trust him and everyone has laughed at you for it, but he pulls away from your thigh with an obscene sound that has your nook pulsing and your bulge squirming and there’s no mark, save for the rise of red underneath your skin.   


  
Cronus digs his fingers into the meat of your thighs and spreads them with a weak protest from you, the slick dampening your undergarments dribbling down the lips of your nook and you’re silently pleading for something more to hold other than your sweater. Even more so when you feel him kissing from your thigh to your groin to your crotch and his tongue presses against your labia, lapping at you through fabric and it’s cold and strange and new and it's easily something your hips are chasing after. Cronus’ hand slides under your leg and pulls it over his shoulder before running up your side to catch your flexing fingers and guide them  to tangle in his hair. It’s as if he’s read your thoughts, you’re overrun with crimson-dipped feelings.

_ “Hey, I’m gonna take these off now, that okay with you?” _ Cronus suddenly mumbles, the pitch of his voice something low and reverberating with want and pity and your voice is lost, but you perk your head up just enough to give him a shy nod. Your fingers are twitching tight again when he does sit up slightly and tug on your undergarments with his teeth and you can’t stop the anxiety blooming within your chest, but he notices this like he notices everything about you when he’s genuinely paying attention, his eyes trained on you. They even remain on you as he turns his head to plant a chaste kiss against your leg and a thumb circles your hip and you swallow dryly when you realize that he’s waiting for you to tell him something, anything to let him know whether or not to press on or back off. You’d hate to leave him on his own because you can’t undress in front of another male.

_ “Pa… Pardon me,” _ You croak, drawing your hand back from his silky locks to soothe it back into something less messy.  _ “Please keep going.” _ Cronus presses another kiss into your leg, his eyes drifting close again with a tiny nod,  _ “Don’ be afraid to tell me to stop,” _ and this time goes to peel off your undies with his fingers, manhandling the leg on his shoulder to pull it off completely without moving himself and this time you have to put your head back down again and your hand finds purchase in the sheets because you feel utterly exposed despite your sweater still shielding your torso, that’s where your other hand now resides. 

Cronus-he’s a man possessed-catches you before you can start having second thoughts for the fifth time and you’re nearly jumping out of the pile when thumming cold envelopes your wriggling tendril. Your lips fall apart as you watch the seadweller take you down to the hilt, swallow around you three times, then pull away to dip his papery tongue into your nook. You realize too late that you’re breathing short, uncontrollable airy noises with each flick of his tongue, and now your hand is locked tight around one of his horns. His eyebrows simply knit upwards in response, and he pulls away for a quick moment to utter a husky  _ “Fuck, you taste so good.” _

  
  
Your voice finds you again and you’re gyrating your hips when he returns to lap at the fluids ceaselessly oozing from you now.  _ “Cr-onus, that is… You are inappropriate,” _ You hush out, shakily inhaling when his tongue twists and you tug on his horn, tug him closer, you’re freezing and you want him deeper. He gives a guttural groan with each pull of his horn and it sends your mind spiralling, your gut heaving, and your bulge tying knots around itself.  _ “More,” _ You gasp, rocking your weight between the palm planted in the sheets and the force of Cronus pressing against your crotch. You nearly sob when he pulls away instead, but he’s quick to climb up between your legs and hush you with a sloppy kiss full of spit and tongue and you taste something sugary right at the tip of it. The two of you pull apart when Cronus pushes you down and his tooth scrapes your lower lip hard enough to draw blood. You don’t mind though, not when his hands are cupping your cheeks and yours wriggled their way into his disheveled hair.

  
  
_ “Shit,” _ You hear him grunt, a thumb pressing against your lips, but you simply lap at it and suck away the red spilling onto black.  _ “That escalated rather quickly,” _ And Cronus’ worried expression flickers.  _ “You feelin’ okay, chief?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m cold.” _ It’s a little ironic because he’s now stroking sweat-plastered bangs from your forehead, his knuckles trailing back down to your cheek. He doesn’t seem to mind this.  _ “Need a break?” _ You do. You feel like you’re viewing the world from a window and it’s only his touch that’s keeping you grounded enough to speak properly. But, you don’t mention that, because you’ve taken long enough to come around. Cronus has been exceptionally patient with you, and you trust him.  _ “I’d like to continue.” _

_ “Don’ overwork yourself, Kan.” _

_  
_ _  
_ You inhale and it feels like it’s been a while since your last breath.  _ “I’d like to continue.” _ You repeat. The violetblood snickers, leaning down to nuzzle the crook of your neck and cant his hips against yours and your eyes are rolling when the tapered tip of his bulge flicks against the lips of your nook. When did that get there? You can’t tell now.  _ “Last warnin’,” _ Cronus mumbles against your neck and at this point you really could just care less.  _ “I’m ready.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “It’s gonna be cold.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Cronus, just... pleaa- AH-” _ You were not ready. Lights are going off behind your vision and you shudder something violent, when Cronus grunts in shock, his voice sounds a little distant to you.  _ “Fuck-... _ Fuck _ …” _ He growls into you, stilling as he tugs your hands from his hair and pins them against the pile underneath his.  _ “Kankri, fuck, you gotta relax,” _ He huffs again and you really try but it’s hard to focus when something cold and heavy writhes inside of you, impaling you, and you can’t help but to sob.  _ “I- Cro- I can’t-” _ _  
_

_  
_ _ “Fuck. Shit, okay… Okay…” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I can’t do this-” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “... Okay, okay, just, hold on. Lemme just…” _

_  
_ _  
_ Cronus shifts carefully on top of you, his grip on your wrists going tight but his face now back in your sights. His eyebrows are furiously knit across his forehead, but he manages you a lopsided smile. It soothes you.

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I got us, don’ worry, babe. You’re doin’ great, ‘m proud,” _ He croons in your ear and kisses away a tear that’s strayed from the corner of your eye. He catches your attention long enough to walk you through a breathing exercise and you can’t help the detached laugh you give because you never thought a seadweller would have to learn breathing exercises, but then he’s pushing again when your shoulders are lax, and thank the fucking lord when his hips bump against yours before it begins to shock you again. It must have taken a lot out of Cronus, too, because he slumps over you again once fully seated inside of you.   


  
_ “This is… A lot,” _ You whisper absently, and you feel him nodding beside you but it doesn’t quite get to you. You’re shaking, you’ve been shaking, and your head is swimming with heat while your core pulses  _ cold, cold, cold _ . It’s dizzying, mind-numbing, and when you find yourself less tense than you were before, you could even begin to say that you’re growing into it. That was, until Cronus decides to move, pulling back and giving an experimental thrust that has you gasping again and whining.  _ “No good?” _ Your partner checks in.  _ “No, good,” _ You eloquently moan in response, and you’re that out of it that you can’t bring yourself to tug against Cronus’s bruising hold on your wrists and cover your mouth. He silently breathes his amusement against your cheek, lifting himself up once more and redirecting your hands back to his horns.  _ “Gonna keep goin’ now. Stay with me,” _ but the moment he bucks up into you, you’re lost, electricity is crackling up your posture pole and you wouldn’t mind if he just draped you over the edge of the pile and started fucking up into you with reckless abandon. But he keeps it slow and steady, just like he promised, and it’s cold and it’s good and you can feel him, he’s deep. He’s so deep and he’s big and it's a stretch and your abdomen feels full in a way that satisfies you so wholly and oh, oh he’s saying something. You can’t make it out, but his voice is low and gritty and warbly, you briefly think about how his voice is going to imprint on you after this.

You don’t think about it for long when the thought is literally pushed out of your mind, oh. Oh god, that’s good. It’s good it’s good it’s good. It’s so good and you’re writhing and your head is rolling back and your nerves are on fire and you keen- holy  _ shit _ you  _ hear yourself scream _ and it has your eyes widening when you realize that you’ve been panting, moaning, babbling aloud like a bitch in heat this entire time and Cronus is staring down at you, you feel him start to slow down and you panic. No no -your legs are clamping around him- don’t leave, it’s good, don’t go,  _ haa! _

  
  
Your world is spinning. He slides home before you’re speaking in tongues and you convulse when his tapered tip brushes your seedflap. You’re white-knuckling his horns and you’re shaking so violently, your head feels light, and you’re just at the cusp of whiting out because of how deliciously overwhelmed you are. It’s so, so much for your first time and you feel you’re going to float away, but Cronus is there to catch you. He’s always there to catch you. His hands are around your face and he’s cooing in your ear and it doesn’t take much for you to realize that he did stop moving, he’s just settled down, buried within you, and it’s your name he’s whispering in your ear.  _ “Kankri, Kankri, babe, relax, come down,” _ He goes, and you’re whining because you don’t want to come down. It’s a wonderful place he brought you to and you don’t want to leave, you’re not ready to leave, you’re not ready, you don’t-  _ “Shh shh, its okay, I’m here, you’re safe,”  _ And he’s caging you in with his body again and his forehead rests against yours. It’s cool and damp with sweat. Holy shit, he’s sweating too.

  
  
His thumbs are pressing into your cheeks, wiping away the faint red of tears that you didn’t know were rolling down your skin, and then it’s just one rejuvenating kiss after another. His lips are firm against yours soft and pliable, and it’s just him. It’s just Cronus, carrying you down from a place where you could have gotten lost in his strong, reliable arms. Cronus Ampora being reliable would have been a joke of the pedigree sweeps ago but here he is, kissing you sweet, warming you up, and you have just the amount of active brain cells to peel your hands away from his horns and sling your arms over his neck, right where they belong.  _ “You back?” _ He asks when you shift, and you’re left blinking slowly.

  
  
_ “Yeah… Yes. I’ve returned, if that is how you’re going to put it.” _ The violet snickers easily, his cool breath blowing against your lips.  _ “Good, good… It’s really hot in here, chief.” _ You don’t recall feeling a raise in temperature. And then you take it in that he’s sweating, full body sweating, and you nearly jolt. You were so occupied with the feeling of him freezing you when you were melting him right back.  _ “A-ah, pardon me, I-” _

  
  
_ “Shh shh. Don’ fuss. It feels nice.” _ You think you can relate it to how your insides are feeling too. A little bit like jelly, but no longer blaringly cold. You’ve settled into the feeling, and it does feel nice. Your eyes drift shut when you focus on it a little too long.  _ “Kan, don’ fall asleep on me now.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Was not planning to.” _ But you can see where his concern stems from, the longer you relax, the more your eyelids start to feel like lead.  _ “Are we going to finish?” _

  
  
_ “You good to finish?” _

_ “I’m fine.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “You weren’t three minutes ago.” _

_ “Three minutes ago is not now.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “But three minutes ago wasn’ that long ago.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Cronus.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Yeah, babe?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Do you not want to finish?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I’d like to.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Then do it because I am getting sleepy.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I don’ need you blackin’ out on me.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I won’t if you take it easy.” _

_  
_ _  
_ You hear him grunt thoughtfully, an arm wriggling under the small of your back and hoisting you up and it has your eyes rolling into your head because he’s tapping your seedflap again, holy shit is he deep.  _ “That your good place?” _

  
  
_ “Y-yea- yes.” _ Then you promptly squeak when he grinds his hips into yours, his bulge wriggling against your walls. It makes you want to start squirming again, but you try to keep as still as possible.  _ “That’s it, easy…” _ He mutters into your neck, and you go to ask him what he’s doing now but your breath is sucked from your lungs when you feel him prod about, once, twice, and then he slips past your seedflap, and you’re arching in his grasp.  _ “Tha-haha… That’s not. Easy-” _ You manage past the noises you can’t control, your nails are digging into his back.  _ “‘s okay. Fuck. I’m close.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Mmph! Bucket?” _ _  
_

_  
_ _ “Yeah. How close are you?” _ _  
_

_  
_ _ “I-I don’t… Know?” _ _  
_

_  
_ _ “... ‘s okay, I’ll take care of you.” _ You aren’t sure what that means when he says it, but he’s rising over you again, thrusting shallowly, and you thought he was trying to keep you from losing your mind.  _ “Bucket,” _ You mumble pathetically. Cronus’ head droops with an airy laugh.  _ “We’ll have to change positions.” _ _  
_

_  
__“I will_ not- _”_ You feel him flick against the walls of your gene bladder. _How is he so deep._ _“L-let you… Pail in me-”_ Apparently it's the only convincing Cronus needs because he’s slowly slipping away from you, leaving you shuddering and empty and deeply unsatisfied, but he leans over the side of the pile and the telltale scrape of metal against the floor has your nook fluttering. You wonder what you look like, what kind of mess Cronus made you into. _“On your belly, babe,”_ He instructs, but oh god do your limbs feel like they aren’t even there, they’re so shaky and numb with cold and stiff with unattended tension, it takes you simply forever to turn over, even with Cronus’s free hand guiding you. _“I am going to be sore tomorrow and it is all your fault.”_  


  
_ “I hope I getcha for at least three days-” _ _  
_

_  
_ _ “Cronus!” _ Then he laughs, rich and warm and bubbly, you can’t stay mad at him for long. Never for long.  _ “C’mon, lift your ass,” _ He instructs, and you growl softly at his choice of words but you prop yourself up on your elbows and shuffle up onto your knees, then the bucket brushes your thigh on the hickey he left you. You didn’t say anything about those, and it’s in a concealed spot.  _ “Gonna move your sweater up a lil, that good?” _ Cronus hums as he settles behind you, hips bumping yours and his bulge rubbing against you, nearly tangling with your own. You lean into him, humming in delight.  _ “Yeah, just-. Don’t take it off.” _ A kiss is planted at your back and then his hands are sliding up from your rear to your waist, hiking up your beloved sweater up to your midsection. At least he can’t see your stomach like this.  _ “Aight. Comin’ home now.” _   


  
You don’t think you’ll ever get used to the feeling and he doesn’t go slow like first did. Your head falls to the blankets woven into a sturdy platform and you’re muffling your noises into them. Your palms are slipping forward from you trying to keep yourself from being pushed forward with each time he bucks forward, even with his hands secure on your curves, but it isn’t long before one moves and grabs you by your nubby horn-  _ oh fuck _ \- and pulls your head up from the blankets. Cronus says something about suffocating. That’s not where your focus is, it’s more on the curling in your gut and how he starts to reach for your seedflap again, brushing other hidden spots within you in the process. 

  
  
It’s not churning your mind into sludge like it was before, but it’s good. You can hear yourself and think just the right amount to keep yourself from mindlessly wording off but best of all, you can hear him, too. You can hear Cronus above you, grunting and panting and cursing like a sailor and it makes your head swim to know that he’s feeling it too, he’s feeling good with you. He enjoys it and unlike you, he’s not afraid to mouth off praise even when it’s half coherent and you’re hardly listening. You settle your head against one of your arms, the way your sleeves are bunching up providing ample cushioning and you can’t help but to close your eyes and rock with your partner’s jarring movements.

_ “Oh fuck,” _ He grumbles, punctuated with a thrust that has your rear stinging, your nook fluttering, and you singing in pleasure, and his hands are no longer at your hips because he’s laying over your back. His hand layers over one of yours half hidden, fingers digging between yours, and you feel his other arm curling around you.  _ “That’s it, that's it, c’mon. Fuck, you’re good, you’re great. Feels good, gonna come-” _

_ “Buh-ket-” _ You trill, and even then you’re cut off because you feel sharp teeth digging into the curve of your neck past the fabric barrier and your vision is sparking, you’re overrun with a feeling you can’t describe and for a long while, you feel like you’re just existing, stuck in a place that's not real. 

_ “Kan?” _ Your eyes pop open and Cronus is beside you, once more fingering through your bangs. You notice that the blanket that hadn’t been woven into the pile rests heavy over your waist and you’re significantly warmer than you were moments(?) ago. You’re also feeling relaxed, possibly more than you ever have, and you’re thinking slow. You’re shoulder is wet and you don’t even care.  _ “There you are,” _ Cronus purrs and presses his lips above your eyebrow.  _ “What happened?” _ Oh god. Was that your voice?  _ “We finished. Don’ worry, I took care a’everything. I told you I would. How you feelin’, chief?” _

_ “Tired.” _

_ “Just tired?” _

_ “What else do you want me to say?” _

_ “Ehh, I just wanna know if you were feelin’ it. 'S important to me.” _

_ “Yes, I am aware, and yes, since it is so important to you, I was ‘feeling it’. I’m still feeling it. And probably will be feeling it in the evening, too.” _ The violet chuckles softly, curling closer to you and pressing another kiss to your temple. You simply nuzzle into it and purr, letting your heavy eyelids flutter shut.  _ “I love you, Kan.” _

_ “Mmh. I love and pity you dearly, Cronus. But please, I’m tired.” _

_ “Arright, arright, don’ get your panties in a twist. I’ll let ya rest,” _ He huffs indignantly, but shifts and lays over you slightly. The gentle pressure makes you purr.  _ “One more thing.” _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “What you want for breakfast?” _

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> yeah sorry if it isnt a good ending i was rushing  
> i rushed a lot of parts actually because i started it on cronus' bday hoping to give the man some nook and finished it two weeks later.  
> anyway yeah have a good day thanks for validating some form of my existence.  
> i promise im not being sarcastic i really appreciate your read.


End file.
